Magic's saga
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: The Utonium Girls and Jojo Boys are Warlocks in their pure bred magical families. What happens when they end up accepted at Hogwarts during the brewing of an evil plot? And what happens when they fall for eachother? Will they unite to save the world in time? Mainly OCxOC counterpart. I don't own the Harry potter series and this won't be exactly like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy this one! I might not update as often since I will have to research it a bunch, and I love ideas from others so please if you have any I'd love to hear them! Also, please read this chapter all the way through. It'll help you understand the story, and I don't own Hogwarts, the agencies, or any other creatures or places(This story isn't mixed with Harry Potter in it though). I'll also do character descriptions as well in this so please read! **

**Blossom Utonium- Age Ten, 4 ft. 6", petite- Warlock(Top Level Sorceress), trained nurse, history expert.**

**Hair- Bright auburn orange, shin-length, worn in a large red bow.**

**Eyes- Bright cotton candy pink.**

**Usual outfit- denim skirt, pink converse, pink polo, pink watch.**

** Favorite food- Sweets.**

**Blossom is the eldest and smartest of her sisters and has a reputation for always obeying rules. She lives with her parents and three sisters in an English cottage located in Godric's Hollow and is most often found with a book or two. When she was told her whole family were purebred witches, wizards, sorceresses and sorcerers at age three she started learning at a younger age with her sisters (As was the family tradition), when they found out that she and her sisters were warlocks she devoted herself to magic studies, family, and her application to Hogwarts, the school for magical creatures. She has a rosy boa named ruby who has a red heart mark on her forehead and a little brother named Ken and loves them very much.**

**Brick Jojo- Age Ten, 4 ft. 6"-Warlock(Top level Sorcerer), trained with medicine, geography expert.**

**Hair- bright red, mid-back length, spiky, usually covered by a red backwards cap and tied in a low ponytail.**

**Eyes- Bright blood red.**

**Usual outfit- black pants, red converse, red shirt, red hat, red watch.**

**Favorite Food- Sweets.**

**Brick is the eldest and smartest of his brothers and has a serious but funny reputation for curiosity. He lives in London with his family in a condo but they manage fine. When He was told his whole family were purebred (Like the Utonium's) he started reading many books and watching his older family members. When it was announced that he and his brothers were warlocks he became even more serious and studied what he could. He has a great horned howl named Firenze and he loves his family very much.**

**Buttercup Utonium- Age Ten, 4 ft. 7", petite- Warlock(Top level Sorceress), trained fighter, hand to hand combat expert.**

**Hair- Short, cropped, raven black.**

**Eyes- Bright lime green.**

**Usual outfit- black shorts, light green converse, green sports shirt, light green watch.**

**Favorite food- Eel and Egg.**

**Buttercup is the second eldest and tomboy of her sisters. When she was told she was a warlock she studied a little but not that much. She has always wanted to go to Hogwarts and study magic with other creatures who have the power to but she likes playing boy games more than studying like Blossom. She has a Raven named Peridot who has a green star on its forehead and is very protective of her sisters.**

**Butch Jojo- Age Ten, 4 ft. 7"- Warlock (Top level Sorcerer), trained like BC.**

**Hair- Jet black, spiked up.**

**Eyes- Forest Green.**

**Usual outfit- Black track pants, green high-top converse, dark green watch, green shirt.**

**Favorite food- Pizza.**

**Butch is the second eldest and the strongest of his brothers. He liked being told we was a warlock but only studied a little, being the one who was always out somewhere skating or playing soccer. He has a bad reputation for disobeying rules which angers Brick. He is very protective of his brothers and has a pet toad named Emerald.**

**Bubbles Utonium- Age Ten, 4 ft. 5", petite-Warlock (Top Level Sorcerer(You get the point)), designer, animal expert.**

**Hair- elbow length, gold blonde, wavy at the ends, usually kept in two side pigtails.**

**Eyes- Brilliant Sky blue**

**Usual outfit- blue frilly lacey skirt, lighter blue blouse, blue flats, light blue watch**

**Favorite food- Cake.**

**Bubbles is the third eldest and shortest of her sisters. She didn't understand being a warlock at first but did study more than Buttercup, but not as much as the other two sisters. She is the more clueless and sweet one and she has a Russian blue cat named Sky who has a lighter blue circle on her head and an octi toy she loves. She also is the most fashionable one in the family and is sensitive.**

**Boomer Jojo- Age Ten, 4 ft. 5"-Warlock, artist, animal expert.**

**Hair- shoulder length, feathered to the sides, gold blonde.**

**Eyes- Deep Cerulean Blue.**

**Usual outfit- Dark blue hoodie shirt, light khaki shorts, dark blue sneakers, dark blue watch.**

**Favorite food- Cake.**

**Boomer is the third eldest of his brothers. Like Bubbles he didn't understand a Warlock but eventually studied more than Buttercup, but not as much as his other brothers. He is sensitive and is picked on by Butch but still loves his family. He has a winter white hamster named Gwen who has a dark blue x on it's under belly and an octypus toy(Orange octopus with frilly collar and blue bow).**

**Bliss Utonium- Age Ten, 4 ft. 9", petite-Warlock, weapons expert, fine arts trained.**

**Hair- Platinum blonde, layered, knee length, tied in a braid and black ribbon.**

**Eyes- Changes colors randomly, with mood, or at will.**

**Usual clothes- Black Terry cloth t shirt, white camisole, black skinny jeans, white knee converse, black hoodie or stadium coat, and a white watch.**

**Favorite food- Meats**

**Bliss is the youngest and second smartest of her sisters though she is the tallest. She studies just a little less than Blossom does but when she was told she was a warlock she also put herself and her sisters into more activities such as fine arts, weapons, and book clubs. She has an African grey named Luna who has a white yin and yang mark on her wing whom she loves a lot.**

**Bling Jojo- Age Ten, 4 ft. 9"- Warlock, trained like Bliss.**

**Hair- Platinum blonde, wavy, tied tightly in a middle ponytail.**

**Eyes- Like Bliss'**

**Usual clothing- White t shirt, black skinny jeans, black high top converse, black hoodie, black watch.**

**Favorite food- Meats**

**Bling is the youngest and second smartest of his brothers, also the tallest(Ticking Butch off). When he was told he was a warlock he studied just about as hard as Brick. He put himself into many other activities with his brothers and like Brick is waiting to see if he got accepted to Hogwarts. He has a pet French lop who has a black yin and yang mark and loves his family.**

**The Utonium girls have all been trained in their family traditions of ninjitsu and healing, as the magic world is threatened and the Jojo boys have all been trained in survival and politics for the same reasons.(Just some info).**

**_These are places that will still be in the story; Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, the shops in the alleys, quidditch fields, dark forest, Kings Cross Station, Godric's Hollow, the Hogwarts Express, the infirmary, all the classrooms, astronomical towers, dungeons, The Ministry of Magic, Blanche Desire's home (Sirius Black's house), Cassidy Utonium home (The weasley house), Shell cottage._**

**_The types of magical beings that can attend Hogwarts; Witches, Wizards, Warlocks, Fairies, Sparrow Men (Man fairies), Merpeople, Dragons, Vampires, Werewolves, Rangers, Dwarves, Elves(Like in Lord of the rings), half-giants._**

**_The Headmaster is Vincent Browning and the Head minister of magic is Laurel Jackson. The Evil person in this story is Windello._**

**I don't own Harry Potter. So there will be no mention of him in the series. I only own my oc's and ideas. Hope you enjoy my next Fanfic! SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get this story going! R&R!**

**Greens, Reds, Blues, Bling- Happy reading!**

**Letters and Luggage. Blossom POV.**

I sit in my room at my vanity, brushing through my hair. Today is my eleventh birthday that I share with my three younger sisters, but more important, we've come of age that we are going to find out if we are accepted to Hogwarts. I hope that we are. We've all been to Diagon Alley to buy things for potion making and other things.

"Blossom dear, are you finished?" My dad says from outside the door. I stand up and take a look at myself, I'm wearing a pink dress with flame designs and pink ballet flats with red designs. On my hands are red satin elbow length gloves and around my neck is my gold necklace with a heart shaped ruby on it.

"Yes, dad." I say and walk out, Ruby on my shoulders.

"There you are, Blossom!" Bubbles squeals and hugs me. She's wearing a light blue sundress with a white bolero and sandal pumps, in her pigtails there are blue ribbons intertwined.

"Hello, Bubbles! You ready for the party? It is a big day anyway." I say. She nods happily and I see her Octi toy in the crook of her arm.

"Yes I am, Blossom! I am so excited for the news! What about you?" Bubbles asks.

"I am anxious to hear about it. Let's go find Buttercup and Bliss" I say and we go upstairs to see Buttercup fidgeting with her outfit; green knee length dress with puffed sleeves and a black sash, green tights, black flats, white lace gloves.

"Why do I have to wear this?!" Buttercup moans.

"It's a special occasion and you know it, Buttercup." I scold, she stops then Bliss walks out of her room in her new outfit; white blouse, black flowy skirt, and white pumps.

"Even I'm dressing up, BC. You can deal with it, for mom." Bliss says. Buttercup stops fidgeting and we go back downstairs to where everyone else is. After a night of partying we finally see our family owl, Beret, fly in through the window holding an envelope. Mom retrieves it and her face lights up as she hugs us girls tightly.

"You got accepted!" Mom squeals. I grab the letter to read it.

_To Misses Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bliss Utonium._

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Magic. Please send your reply by owl as soon as possible to Hogwarts. We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts this year. _

_ Assistant Headmaster Janet Ku, Head of Hufflepuff house._

"We did!" I say and dad sweeps me into his arms with my sisters.

"I'm so proud of you, girls!" He congratulates while we get showered with congratulations and good-wishes. We made it!

**Brick POV.**

I walk downstairs with my brothers after getting ready for dinner. It's a simple dinner party since we don't have much of an extended family but the house is still decorated. But it's better than nothing, we couldn't make real friends because we are warlocks and we had trouble controlling powers when we were younger.

"Here are the birthday boys!" Mom says and we take our seats. I smile, no peas tonight!

"I know that look, Brick, and you better be ready for tomorrow." Dad says but I shrug. A break from peas is good enough for me.

"Thanks, mom!" I say. Then we dig into dinner. We go around the table, talking, laughing, but all the while I know we're all thinking about one thing. Hogwarts. We're finally Eleven today and we're to find out if we got accepted into Hogwarts.

"OW!" Boomer yelps as Butch gives him exactly eleven punches.

"Eleven Birthday punches!" Butch says. I exchange looks with Bling and chuckle. Then our family owl, Grace, flies in through the skylight and deposits a letter in my hand.

_To Misters Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Bling Jojo,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Magic. Please send your reply by owl as soon as possible to Hogwarts. We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts this year. _

_ Assistant Headmaster Janet Ku, Head of Hufflepuff house._

"We.. We made it!" I say victoriously.

"We did!? Let me see!" Butch says and grabs the letter. He smirks and smiles before passing it to dad who gets teary eyed with mom.

"Congratulations, boys!" They both say and hug us. We made it and now we can go to Diagon Alley for school supplies! I wonder if we'll meet other kids going this year too?

**The next day. Buttercup POV.**

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Our parents say as they throw the floo power on the fireplace and they disappear. I look at Blossom who nods and takes some of the floo powder and takes my parent's former standing place.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" She chants and is gone. Bubbles takes the pot of floo powder for me and I take a handful of the stuff and get inside the chimney.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I chant and throw the powder on the ground. I'm enveloped in green flames and then I'm spit out of a chimney in Diagon Alley beside Blossom and my parents.

"Let's hope they get here without any troubles." Mom says worriedly. Last time both Bubbles and Bliss got lost somewhere in London. That was nerve-wrecking. After they don't appear in five minutes we get worried all over again.

"What happened?" I say as we start hunting for my sisters. I hope they're alright.

**Butch POV.**

We arrive in Diagon Alley safe and sound. Mom turns to us.

"Okay. I'll take Butch and Bling with me to Knockturn alley so I can get the repellents and dad will take Brick and Boomer around here. Be good okay, kids?" Mom says and kisses dad, Brick, and Boomer on the cheeks then leads Bling and I to the dark alley called 'Knockturn' alley.

"Mom, why'd you bring us here?" I say as we walk through the alley.

"So your father wouldn't have to handle all four of you boys on his own." Mom says nonchalantly as we go under a bridge and turn onto another alley way. As we enter we hear a slight, worried voice and a calmer but scared voice conversing in sobs.

"What's that?" Bling says as we look. We see two girls our age, one with gold blonde hair and the other with bright platinum hair. We approach.

"It'll be okay, sis. They'll find us." The one with light platinum hair says.

"But they don't know we're here!" The other sobs.

"Are you two okay?" Mom says with a calm, kind voice. The girls look at us.

"O-Oh. W-We're fine. We're lost though, from our family. We don't know where we are, we're supposed to be in Diagon Alley." The gold one says.

"Oh poor, dears. Would you like to come with me and my boys to the shop then we can find your parents?" Mom says. The girls look at eachother and nod.

"Thank you, mam." They both say and mom nods her head while we walk toward the store.

"So.. What are you doing in the alleys?" I say. Bling head slaps me.

"Oh we came to pick up supplies. What about you?" The one with lighter hair says. Her eyes change a gold color.

"Same." Bling replies. After we get the repellents we head back to Diagon Alley.

"So what do your parents look like? And how would they be acting right now?" Mom asks.

"They have black hair. My dad has black eyes and our mom has blue eyes. They'd be in hysterics right now since last time my sister and I had trouble with the floo powder we got lost in London." The gold one replies.

"Okay then. Let's try and find them." Mom says and we go towards the ink and paper store first where we find dad, Brick, and Boomer.

"Hello, Brick, Boomer." I say.

"Why do you have two girls with you?" Brick says.

"They were lost so we're going to help them find their family." Bling says.

"Yes. Now shall we resume our search?" Mom says and we follow our parents around the alley. The girls are scouring every inch.

**Blossom POV.**

We've decided to look around first. As we're walking around the wand shop the bell rings and a family with four boys walks in. Two girls that look like Bubbles and Bliss walk in after them, closely I'll note. Wait. That's them.

"Bliss! Bubbles!" I squeal in sorry and relief as I run with BC to them and tackle them with hugs.

"Girls!" They reply relieved and our parents hurry over.

"So this is your family?" The obvious father says. Bliss and Bubbles nod.

"Thank you for helping us." Bubbles says as she's hugged by our mother.

"Are you okay, Bubbles? A warlock like you should be careful!" Mother worries. The other family gets a confused look but then a happy look.

"Wait. You're warlocks too?" The father says.

"Yes, sir!" I say and bow. I'd recently gotten my cloak along with BC so I must look older.

"Well only us kids are." BC says.

"We're purebred too." Bliss says softly as dad checks her over.

"Really? We are too!" The boy with hair like Bubbles' says and the one with red hair and red eyes glares at him.

"Well that's cool! Maybe we'll see you around at school. We better get your wands girls. Come along now." Mom says and we say a quick bye as we go to the wand maker. The wand that chooses me is cedar with a phoenix feather as the core, Buttercup's wand is ebony with dragon heartstring, Bubbles' wand is willow with unicorn hair, and Bliss' wand is Ivory with a phoenix feather. After we pay we get in the car with all our supplies and pets then drive to Kings Cross to catch the Express.

**Boomer POV.**

"Do you think those girls are older years?" I say.

"Probably. They had their cloaks." Brick replies as we load the stuff up into the trunk. I look at my wand, maple with unicorn hair.

"Okay we have to go!" Dad says and we pile into the car and drive to Kings Cross. The one they called Bubbles was kinda cute though.

"Yo, Boom, whatcha thinking about?" Butch says.

"Nothing." I say. I'm not afraid since we can't use our magic outside of Hogwarts. He turns back to the window. I look over at Brick who is already dressed in the uniform neatly, then to Bling who is buttoning his shirt and putting his vest on. He's neatly dressed too with his own style.

"Boys?" Mom says.

"Yes, mom?" We reply.

"You ready?" She says.

"Yes." Brick replies and she smiles. She went to Hogwarts with Dad and nearly got turned into a vampire. But she didn't, thanks to dad. As we are walking on the platform I see other families heading in the same direction as us. Then we approach the wall we have to go through to get to the platform and Brick goes first with his trolley. I look at where he might've hit the wall but shake my head.

"Okay. Butch, you next." Dad says. Butch nods and runs through with his trolley with a smirk. Mom looks at me and I follow their lead with Bling and the parents behind with his trolley. We arrive on the platform and get our luggage where it needs to be then say goodbye at the whistle.

"Bye, Mom." I say as I hug her then dad.

"Bye, kids. Be good." The parents say and we get on the train to find an empty booth. When we find one, we close the door and put our luggage up on the racks before collapsing onto the seats.

"Good thing we got one. But there's still a lot of room in here." Brick says as he looks out the window. Soon, the girl with black hair and green eyes opens the door and stands there. She has her robes on.

"What are you doing here?" Butch says.

"Looking for a place to sit on the ride to Hogwarts with my sisters. We'd planned to ride in the Gryffindor carriage, though." She says.

"Sure you can sit with us." I say and she smiles gently while she and her sisters walk in and place their luggage beside ours, then sit down. The one with pigtails sits beside me.

"So. What are your names?" Brick asks.

"I am Blossom Sakura Utonium. The oldest." The one with pink eyes says.

"Buttercup Jade Utonium." The one with green eyes says.

"Bubbles Sapphire Utonium." The one beside me says.

"And I'm Bliss Meadow Utonium." The one with a braid says.

"Nice names. I'm Brick Carlos Jojo." Brick says.

"Butch Xavier Jojo." Butch says.

"Boomer Joseph Jojo." I say.

"Bling William Jojo." Bling finishes. After that we talk about school, life, and what we're like. I have a good feeling about this year.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Boomer- R&R!**

**Brick- Ideas are welcomed!**

**All- SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back!**

**Bling- She only owns her oc's and the story line.**

**All- Happy Reading!**

**Houses and Browning. Bling POV.**

"Buttercup, be careful." Blossom warns. Buttercup said she'd pull a prank on someone in another cabin, she shrugs and leaves with Butch on her tail.

"Butch?" Brick says, confused.

"I'm following her. I'm game for a bit of fun." Butch says and leaves. His reputation will get him killed one of these days.

"Anyways. What are your wands made of?" Bubbles asks. They just told us about theirs so Brick gets his out.

"Mine is Red spruce with phoenix feather." Brick says.

"Butch's wand is Oak with dragon heart string. Mine is maple with unicorn hair." Boomer says.

"Mine is White Pine with phoenix feather." I finish. Blossom gets this glazed look in her eyes as if she's analyzing the information for her mind database.

"Interesting." Blossom says while looking out the window. We're going to be in Hogsmeade soon. I look over at Boomer who is combing through his hair nervously.

"Boomer, stop the combing. It's fine." I scold. He stops and glares at me.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have hair that needs a lot of combing." Boomer says.

"That's enough." Brick says, his eyes are closed and he has his arms crossed.

"" We hear a loud scream. Butch and Buttercup run back in, out of breath, and sit down instantly.

"What did you do?!" The rest of us ask.

"Pulled a prank on the trolley lady. Good thing I brought my rubber snake." Butch replies and chuckles.

"You're really going to be in trouble at school if you don't change." Blossom says while grabbing Buttercup by the hand and pulling her over beside her.

"It's useless scolding Butch. He'll never change." Brick says while straightening his outfit. Butch smirks.

"It would have been better if we had gotten Ruby though." Buttercup says and Blossom smacks her on the back of her head. "Yeow!"

"I have told you NOT to touch Ruby, Buttercup! You know that so put that idea out of your mind this instant!" Blossom scolds.

"Ruby?" Brick and Butch ask.

"My Rosy Boa. And Buttercup is forbidden to touch her, so I'd best tell Butch that he's also forbidden to as well." Blossom warns.

"That goes for Luna, my bird, as well." Bliss says. She's barely spoken the whole ride.

"I'd listen to their warnings, Butch. If you and or Buttercup touch their pets they'll rip you to shreds." Bubbles adds as a clear warning.

"We're here." Blossom says. It's dark outside, we're all dressed in our uniforms now so we grab our luggage and exit the train.

"All first years over here!" We hear a loud, booming voice call. We look over and see a large man with a long scraggly brown beard and brown eyes with a bright light on his wand tip. We walk over to him and our luggage disappears, except our wands that are in our special pocket on the inside of our cloaks.

"Whoa." A small whisper comes from all of our mouths. Hogwarts is huge!

"We'll be taking the boats! Four per boat! Two boys and two girls in each so hurry into one!" The man says. Brick grabs my shoulder and we get into the back of one of the boats. Blossom and Bliss climb in in front of us and Blossom holds the long lantern.

"Where are the paddles?" I ask.

"It's magic. No paddles needed for these boats." The man says.

"Sir, what is your name?" Blossom and Bliss ask him.

"Charles Manor. Just call me Manor though, little lassies." The man replies, the girls giggle. It's charming to hear it actually.

"Okay, Manor." Blossom says and the boat starts gliding through the water. As we get closer to Hogwarts I straighten my tie.

"You ready, bro?" Brick whispers. I nod.

**Bliss POV.**

We walk into Hogwarts and up a set of stairs where we're met by Professor Ku. She has a slight, charming smile that sets us at ease.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, young ones. Before you enter through these doors to join your classmates you must know four simple rules. One, your houses are going to be like your family so support eachother. Two, respect teachers, students, and the house-elves or you will suffer the consequences. Three, the dark forest is forbidden to _ALL _students. And four, any rule-breaking with have consequences suited to the action. Understood?" Professor Ku says.

"Yes, mam." We all reply. She smiles again.

"Excellent. Now follow me please." She says and leads us through the doors into the large dining hall and to the front where an old witch hat sits on a wood pedestal. She walks over and picks up a paper while we line up side by side in front of all the other students.

"What is she doing?" Bubbles asks in a whisper. I give her a reassuring look and turn my head back to the professor.

"When I call your name, you will walk up here then I will place this hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Utonium, Blossom?" Professor Ku says and Blossom walks to her with an air of confidence. The hat seems to awaken and a face appears in the wrinkles.

"A quick, ready mind, brightness, and courage. Yes. Hmm. Gryffindor!" The hat says and Blossom takes her seat with a smile, in her house's row. Gryffindor is the house with the courageous, bright ones who are usually nice. It also has a history of elves, dragons, sparrow men, wizards, and fairies. She got into a good house.

"Utonium, Bliss." Professor Ku says and I walk over, I know my posture and walk is one of determination and confidence. The hat is placed on my head.

"Hmm. Determination, courage, easy to adapt, observant. RavenClaw!" The hat says. I go take my seat with the other RavenClaw students and the crest appears on my cloak. RavenClaw is known for lunar powered students including vampires, werewolves, sorcerers, Merpeople, and witches. I also got into a good house as well.

"Utonium, Bubbles." Professor Ku says and I watch as Bubbles gracefully walks over and the hat is placed on her head.

"Grace, resourcefulness, understanding, quick-minded. HufflePuff!" The hat says and Bubbles slowly walks to the HufflePuff row. I hope she makes friends there quickly. HufflePuff is the more quiet house, but are a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin. They usually have the Dwarfs, Rangers, fairies, and warlocks.

"Utonium, Buttercup." Professor Ku says and Buttercup walks over, she has the cocky and brave air about her and just as the hat is inches above her head..

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat says. Buttercup smirks and walks over to the other Slytherins. They usually get dragons, vampires, witches, warlocks, and werewolves because of their darker reputation. It'll be fun going against her for points this year.

"Xavier, Gina." The professor Ku again says. The girl is placed in Slytherin and she keeps going through the girls until it's time for the boys.

"Jojo, Brick." She says. Brick walks over, much like Blossom and the hat is placed on his head.

"Brave, bright, courageous, quick. Gryffindor!" The hat says and Brick joins Blossom in the Gryffindor row with a slight grin. I hope Buttercup didn't see that.

"Jojo, Boomer." The Professor says and Boomer takes Brick's former place under the hat.

"Steady, quick, understanding, creative. HufflePuff!" The hat exclaims and Boomer walks over and joins Bubbles. He's nervous as she is but at least that's one problem taken care of.

"Jojo, Bling." The professor calls this time and Bling walks up like me and the hat is placed on his head.

"Bravery, creative, able to adapt easily, observant. RavenClaw!" The hat says and Bling walks over, I motion for him to sit beside me and he does. His eyes change to a light purple and we look over to where Butch is slightly smirking.

"Jojo, Butch." The professor finishes with the Jojo's. Butch walks over like Buttercup did but unlike her, when the hat is two feet away from Butch..

"Slytherin!" The hat exclaims and Butch cockily walks over to Buttercup and takes his seat. I roll my eyes at her expression, angry and pleased at the same time. Then Headmaster Browning stands up and taps the side of his glass goblet with his spoon. We all look to him.

"Now that the sorting is over, Let the feast, Begin!" Browning says and the food appears on the table. I go for the chicken drumsticks and roast instantly but Bling gets to it first.

"Hey!" I say and he looks at me.

"Sorry. Ladies first." He says and lets me get my food first. I look at him with my head cocked to the side, why is he being so, nice?

**The next morning. Bubbles POV.**

Boomer and I follow our schedules and map to get to potions class in the dungeons. I'm glad we were each given one last night before we were sent up to class.

"Boomer?" I say. He looks at me.

"Yes?" He replies.

"You sure we've got potions with Professor Honeydew?" I ask. He nods and we bump into two people.

"Yikes!" We all yelp. It's Blossom and Brick and they look like they're seventh years by the looks on their faces.

"Sorry!" Boomer and I say.

"It's okay. Where are the others?" Blossom says.

"Bling and I are here." We hear Bliss's voice say and see the two walking towards us.

"That's six of us. What about BC and Butch?" I say.

"Knowing them, they'll probably skip classes or come late." Brick says as we walk into class and take our seats.

"Densaugeo!" I hear a voice say and whip my wand out.

"Protego!" I counter the spell instinctively. My sisters taught me this spell first to protect myself. Literally, they made me read every word about it, memorize the charm, and repeat it over and over. I turn around to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes laughing. Mitch Mitchelson, he's in Slytherin with Buttercup.

"Haha is that the only spell you know?!" He says.

"Leave her alone, Mitchelson, or I'll make you." Blossom says and brings her wand out. At least we're the only ones here right now; Me, Blossom, Bliss, Brick, Boomer, Bling, and Mitch.

"Make me then! You probably can't even do a good spell, girly." Mitch says. Blossom's face goes red with anger.

"I'll show you! Silencio!" Blossom casts her spell. Mitch is silent. He didn't counteract the silence spell.

"Don't mess with Bubbles or we'll petrify you next time, regardless of the consequences." Bliss says, her wand drawn. I notice that Brick, Boomer, and Bling have their wands out and pointed at Mitch as well. But Mitch smirks and tugs one of my pigtails suddenly and I yelp.

"OW!" I say.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Bliss casts the charm and Mitch falls to the ground, his arms and legs tight at his side and his mouth shut tight. He won't be going anywhere.

"Bliss, shouldn't you have used Immobulus though?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No. Let's get Mitch out of here." Boomer says and we put him in the closet. Then Headmaster Browning walks in as we sit down.

"Hello, Headmaster!" We all greet him. He turns to us and smiles.

"Why hello! I was looking for you. But where are Buttercup and Butch?" He says.

"We don't know, Headmaster. Sorry." Blossom says.

"Why were you looking for us though?" I ask.

"Because you, your sisters, and the Jojo's have some things in common that I'd like to discuss." Browning replies. We look at eachother, it's the warlock thing isn't it.

"Hey, guys!" We hear Buttercup and Butch say as they run in, messy I might add.

"Ah there you are! Please. Take a seat." Browning says and they sit down.

"What would you like to discuss?" Brick says.

"We were notified that you all are Warlocks. And you aren't the only ones here with immense, raw powers. There are also and Plutonium girls, but they have darker reputations and I fear they are plotting something. So I would be careful if I were you." Browning says. The Plutonium girls are Berserk, Brat, Brute, and Blend, and they're all Slytherin. I get what he means, and apparently the others do as well. I'll stay clear of them this year.

**That's a wrap! I'd love to add more OC'S to the story, if you'd like to be in the story just PM me the details of your character(s).**

**All- SAYONARA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! I am introducing three new OC's. Sarah belongs to chocogirl20. Candie and Jinx belong to issydragonheart. If you'd like your oc(s) to be added into the story just post it in a review or PM me the details. I'm also changing Bling's name to Buck for my own reasons. **

**Buttercup- No flaming, it's unacceptable.**

**Bubbles- Bliss doesn't own anything except her OC's and the storyline. R&R**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**Charms. Butch POV the next day.**

I get dressed in my uniform, not bothering to make sure I'm nice and neat. I look over at one of my roommates, Raze. He has wild black hair and his eyes aren't both green, his right eye is bright yellow, And he is a psycho-idiot.

"Hey, what are you looking at, Jojo." I hear a voice say. It's Rage, I turn to see him. He has spiked bracelets and a spiked choker, his spiky red hair is lower back length, which ticks Brick off.

"Nothing, Momo. I'll be going now." I hiss and leave the boys dormitory.

"Ooh what ticked you off, Butch." I hear Buttercup's voice say and turn around to see her behind me.

"One of the Momo's. Rage to be specific." I say and she huffs. She's dealing with the Plutonium girls so she knows how I feel.

"Rage and Rake are the ones you need to watch out for. Raze needs a mental facility, and Rave is just too quiet in my opinion." Buttercup whispers as we exit the Slytherin common room to head to breakfast.

"You're right, Butters." I reply with a chuckle and she glares.

"Don't give me any nicknames if you don't want to vomit slugs all day, pretty boy." Buttercup growls as we enter the dining hall.

"Hey, over here!" I see Brick and Blossom call and we sit beside them. Bubbles and Boomer are over sitting with a girl who has mid back length curly ruby red hair in a bun with purple eyes and another boy with light raven hair and red eyes.

"Who are they talking to?" I ask.

"This girl named Candie and she's an Oracle, second year, and this boy named Philip Wicker, he's a vampire. They're both HufflePuff." Brick says and we look over to see Bliss and Buck sitting with a girl almost identical to Candie only she has straight ruby red hair held back with a lavender purple pin and a boy with bright flame orange hair and purplish blue eyes. I know he's a sparrow man because he's glowing a bright yellow tint.

"But what about those two?" Buttercup asks with a gesture to them. Blossom finishes her strawberry pancake before looking over at them.

"Candie's older twin sister Jinx who is also an Oracle, second year, and Flamer, a sparrow man. They're both RavenClaw. Anything on the Momo's and Plutonium's?" Blossom says and turns to us. Browning had tracked us down in charms class yesterday to tell us that the Momo boys were also warlocks so we're keeping an eye on them.

"Raze is a lunatic, Rage is harsh, Rave is too quiet, and Rake is observant." I say.

"Okay." Brick says thoughtfully.

"Berserk is the one with the ribbons, Brat is the bipolar one, Brute is the tough girl of her sisters, and Blend is the mix. I wouldn't like getting Berserk mad, she'd strangle you with her ribbons since they're enchanted." Buttercup says while digging into her pancakes.

"Hello, fellow students!" We hear a voice say and see a girl in her seventh year standing behind Blossom. Gryffindor house.

"Hello, Sarah. Sit down." Blossom says and the girl sits down beside her. She has long red hair and green eyes, she's also tan.

"Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Sarah asks.

"Yes we are. Thanks for asking, Sarah." Brick replies. I look at her outfit, she isn't wearing the normal uniform; a black sleeveless shirt, purple pants, blue boots, and she has an mp3 player with bright pink headphones. She smiles warmly at us while a boy with light purple hair and blue eyes sits down with an angry face.

"What happened to your hair, Will?" Blossom asks, Will is in his second year I suppose. He's also Gryffindor house.

"The Plutonium's changed my hair color to light purple!" Will complains in a child-like tone.

"A color changing spell. You should've used the protective spell, Will." Sarah says with a soft whine and takes her wand out.

"You sure you want to use that spell, Sarah?" Will asks. Sarah nods and points her wand at his hair.

"Descelestus." She casts her spell and his hair reverts to a dirty yellow color and he smiles.

"Thanks!" He says and leaves quickly. Sarah chuckles.

"I better get to class too. See you later!" Sarah says and leaves after him. Blossom shakes her head sympathetically and I see her snake on the table in front of her. She has her wand out and is lightly tapping it in the air, three times.

"One, two, three, Fera Verto." Blossom says and her snake changes into a goblet.

"Good job, Blossom." Brick compliments. Blossom blushes.

"Thank you. Descelestus." Blossom says and changes the goblet back into Ruby. Then the others walk over and sit down.

"Hey, guys." Boomer says.

"What took you so long?" Buttercup says.

"We were talking to some classmates about schedules." Bliss replies and her eyes change to a light brown.

"We saw what that girl did to Will. Pretty good spell." Buck says. The rest of us nod. My eyes drift over to the darkened part of the room where the Plutoniums and Momos are talking.

**Berserk POV.**

"We must figure out where that map is." I whisper to my sisters, Rage, and his brothers. They nod and I shake my hair out to try and catch Brick Jojo's attention. I already have a mission to use him so we can find the special map to the Ivory Caverns.

"He can't see you, Berserk." Rage says. I sigh and brush through my bangs instead.

"I know. But you have to get pinky punks attention as well." I whisper and he smirks.

"Don't worry. I'll get her attention soon enough." Rage sneers. I roll my eyes at him.

"I can't wait to make Butch fall for me." Brute says, her dark green irises glimmer.

"I can't wait to do the same to Boomer." Brat says happily. She likes him but Rave has to get Bubbles out of the way first so she can take care of him.

"We must be patient. Windello would be displeased if we do it too soon or make it seem forced." I say.

"Berserk is right." Blend says and I nod as I take a sip of my apple juice.

"The Dark Lady is not to be taken lightly." Rake says and we all nod. Windello is unknown to the Ministry of Magic and all the agencies, a dark witch that has remained undercover for years with help from dark magic and recruited us to help her find the map leading to the Ivory Caverns where she can find the old, ancient manuscript from before Salazar Slytherin's time so she can become immortal and take over the world's way of life. She said to find the Utonium girls and Jojo boys, use them to find the map, then dispose of them.

"Plommum." I cast a spell and a cloud of pebbles shoot from the end of my wand towards Professor Harding, a short, stubby man with a temper. They hit him square in the face and he stands up.

"WHO DID THAT!" He booms. Everyone looks at him and I smirk.

"Berserk Plutonium." Pinky says and he nods before walking over and handing me a detention slip for late tonight in the dungeons. Like I'll attend it.

**That Afternoon in Dueling club, Boomer POV.**

"Alright everyone! Settle down! You'll get with a partner of your intellect to practice the spell Protego against other spells that you know. Good luck!" Professor Harding says and Bubbles tugs on my sleeve.

"Would you like to be my partner?" She asks gently, I nod and we take our positions.

"Okay. Ladies first." I say.

"Snespus!" She casts her spell and icicles start to fly at me from her wand.

"Protego!" I chant and the icicles disappear.

"Good job, Boomer." Bubbles says, It's my turn now. I can't hurt her though.

"Titillando!" I cast the 'Tickling Jinx'.

"Protego!" She blocks the jinx.

"It would have been funny to tickle you though." I say and she smiles. I look over at Butch and Buttercup who are going hardcore on eachother. We shake our heads and get back into position.

"Turbeo!" Bubbles casts her spell suddenly, I start spinning around abnormally fast. "Sufflafors!" She casts another spell and I stop spinning before I fall on the ground dizzy.

"Very good, Miss Utonium!" The Professor congratulates. Bubbles nods then helps me up.

"Sorry about that, Boomer." She says and I smile.

"It's okay." I reply and I see Butch snicker. I glare at him before dusting myself off.

"I see a great trial of love in your future." Candie says to me, her eyes are now a yellow color to match her blue Mary Jane's.

"Okay thank you, Candie." I say and she walks over to Jinx. They're opposites, you'd think that the Oracle who can only see bad things in the future would be gothic but Candie is the bubbly one and Jinx can see good things but is Gothic.

"Oh, Boomer~!" I hear a voice slightly higher than Bubbles cat call. Bubbles and I turn around to see none other than Brat Plutonium.

"What do you want, Plutonium?" I ask. Unlike Bubbles, her pigtails are longer and have dark blue ribbons. Her dark blue eyes bore into me.

"Just to take a turn dueling you while Rave duels Bubbles." Brat says while Rave Momo walks over.

"No thanks." I reply.

"Then how about I duel Bubbles while you duel Rave?" Brat says. I shake my head and grasp Bubbles' hand.

"No. Come on, Bubbles." I say and we leave the Plutonium and Momo standing there. I don't know why but I feel like Brat and Rave are up to something so we walk over to Bliss and Buck.

"What is it?" Bliss asks.

"I think the Plutoniums and Momos are up to something, I felt a darker aura around them." I reply in a low voice.

"Brat looked like she wanted to do something to Boomer and Rave gave me a look I wouldn't expect at this year. I'm a little intimidated." Bubbles says.

"Actually, Blend and Rake had that effect on us too. Blend wanted to duel me, then Bliss. But of course I turned it down." Buck says.

"We'll have to talk to the others." Bubbles says.

"Actually. I feel a more evil aura around the Plutoniums and Momos. And it's not pretty what I think they're up to." Bliss whispers. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and Brick walks into view with Blossom as Butch and Buttercup walk over.

"What's up?" Butch says.

"We have to keep an eye on the Plutoniums and Momos. They're up to something." Buck says.

"You noticed the dark auras as well." Blossom whispers. We nod.

"I think I've got an idea to figure it out." Brick whispers.

"Really? What is it?" Buttercup says.

"Polyjuice Potion. And we only need two people to drink it." Brick replies and Blossom smacks him on the head.

"Brick, are you stupid! It won't last very long and we'd need to know who we'd be subbing for!" Blossom whisper yells.

"But we could figure out what they're up to." Brick replies hastily while rubbing the obvious stinging spot on his head.

"It'll take a while to get all the ingredients but I guess we have to. I think it should be Butch and Brick who take Raze and Rage's places." Bliss says. We nod to comply before grabbing our books to go to our different classes; Brick to History of Magic, Blossom to Astronomy, Butch to Defense against the dark arts with Buttercup, Bubbles to Transfiguration, Bliss to Herbology, Buck to Charms, and I go to flying lessons.

**Blossom POV.**

I walk into Astronomy and see Rage there as well. He looks over at me and gives me a flirty smile, I can trick him with a little flirting. I sit down beside him.

"Hello, Blossy." Rage flirts. I smile and twirl my hair around my finger.

"Hello, Rage." I say and we start flirting, I'm more careful to pull information out of him until the teacher walks in with Jinx, she has combat boots on instead of the regular Mary Jane's, but she is Gothic. She sits down in front of me and the lesson begins. I know how to get ahold of the ingredients for the potion.

**And CUT! Remember I don't own Sarah, Candie, or Jinx. And I changed Bling to Buck for my own reasons. I don't own anything but my OC's and the story line.**

**All- SAYONARA! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This next chapter is going to be when most students are leaving for Christmas Break which is three weeks long. Remember I only own my OC's and the story line, I don't own Candie, Jinx, or Sarah. If you'd like to add your OC(s) please review or PM me the details.**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**Cheats and Treats. Bliss POV.**

I walk into the nearly empty dining hall with Buck, we aren't leaving Hogwarts for Christmas Break since Blossom and Brick are staying as well. The others are going home for break though.

"Hey, Bliss! Hey, Buck!" I hear Flamer say as he flies over, he finally earned his wings and they are magnificent.

"Hello, Flamer. You going back to your forest home for break I see." I say and he nods.

"Why aren't you joining your siblings though?" Flamer asks.

"Well Butch and Boomer are staying at my house for Christmas. We discussed it a month ago, and their parents said it'd be nice to have a nice quiet Christmas. I hope you have a great Christmas though, Flamer." I say.

"Merry Christmas, Flamer!" Buck says and Flamer glows brighter.

"Merry Christmas too! See you when I get back!" Flamer says after we hug goodbye and he darts off.

"Flamer is a funny guy, isn't he, Buck?" I say and he nods as we make our way over to where the others are with Candie, Jinx, Sarah, and Philip.

"There you are! We saw you talking to Flamer." Blossom says. Instead of her usual plain red bow she has a festive velvet one with gold lining in its place. I sit down beside Jinx.

"Yes. He's going back to his Fairy home for break." Buck says.

"Good for him." Jinx says gently.

"Yes. It is." Candie says with her bubbly attitude. Sarah chuckles.

"I'm glad to be going home." Sarah says. We figured out why most seventh and sixth years don't wear uniforms, they aren't required in the last two years. Then the bell rings and we say goodbye to everyone who's leaving for break. Then Blossom and I steal away to the astronomy tower for some girl time.

"Finally! Some time alone!" Blossom says. I smile as we walk to the balcony.

"I know right? We've spent most of our quality time with the boys. It's good to actually have time to talk." I reply and she chuckles. I look at her outfit; a fiery pink turtleneck sweater, red pleat skirt that reaches below her knees, hot pink boots, and her gold necklace with the heart ruby.

"Have you been observing Blend lately?" Blossom asks. I nod.

"She's rather moody like me. But she's been rather quiet lately." I say as I remember her, she has shaggy platinum blonde hair and it's styled in a tight ponytail braid and her eyes are like mine, but she's more moody.

"Same with the other Plutoniums." Blossom says. I get an idea and take my wand out.

"Spolfus!" I say and a feather bunch appears at the tip of my wand, I use it to tickle her.

"Stop that! Spolfus!" She says and we start a huge tickle fight with the feathers, running around and chasing eachother, falling on the ground multiple times resulting in our appearances getting messy. We then hear footsteps coming up the stairs but we're still laughing on the ground.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've been having fun." We hear Brick's voice tease and see him and Buck standing at the top of the stairs with silly looks on their faces. We get up and dust ourselves up.

"Yes. We have." I say after catching my breath.

"She started it." Blossom says. I look at her and place my hand on my heart to show hurt.

"Wow, Blossom, that hurts. I can feel the tire tracks on my back." I say. She playfully sticks her tongue out at me.

"This isn't a blame game. It's time we go back to the dining hall and eat." Buck says and we follow them to the dining hall. I notice Blend and Berserk behind a column and Blossom looks over at them, they look at us with evil faces as we enter the dining hall and sit down.

"Did you see Berserk and Blend?" Blossom asks.

"No, but we saw Rage and Rake." Brick says and they go into a deep discussion of the plans. I sit in peaceful silence, eating my steak and peas when Buck clears his throat.

"So, Bliss, do you like Hogwarts orchestra?" Buck says.

"Yes I do. Do you like Charms?" I reply. We barely talk about anything so I guess we can now. He nods and flicks a pea at me with a silly grin on his face.

"Yes. I do like Charms." Buck says and I flick a pea at him. He laughs and we get into a pea fight.

**Bubbles POV.**

Boomer and I are looking out the window of the train, of course we're in the HufflePuff carriage so we are sitting with Candie and Phillip.

"Bubbles, do you have a crush on Boomer?" Candie whispers in my ear. I feel my cheeks turn bright pink.

"I-I. Maybe." I say and she squeals. Boomer and Philip look at her like she's lost it but she smiles and brushes it off. Besides, I'm eleven and like Blossom said, we start getting crushes. But if Buttercup found out I like Boomer she'd tell mom and then mom would send me to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Bubbles? You okay?" Boomer asks. I nod. Philip chuckles.

"Yes I'm fine." I say, a bit hurried. He smiles gently and turns back to the window.

**Sorry it was short but I'm scrambled with ideas. I don't own Candie, Jinx, or Sarah. They belong to chocogirl20 and issydragonheart.**

**All- SAYONARA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really excited about this new chapter. I didn't come up with the veela characters introduced this chapter but Cathy, Maria, and John belong to chocogirl20. Please R&R and vote on my current poll!**

**Bubbles- Why did you skip to Christmas Break?**

**Me- The story is about to get turned up a notch. **

**Boomer- What do you mean?**

**Me- Oh never mind.**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**The Veela. Brick POV the next morning.**

"Wake up, Brick." I hear my roommate, John, say. I open my eyes and sit up to see him standing over me with his arms crossed.

"Why? We don't have any classes." I ask groggily. He laughs, his brownish red eyes sparkling.

"Miss Utonium is impatient in the Library, it's nearly noon." He replies while running his fingers through his spikey, black reddish hair. I jump out of the bed and go to my trunk (Chest) to get my clothes.

"I promised her I'd meet her there earlier!" I say as I dress in my favorite outfit.

"She sent me to get you so you'd best hurry and let me get back to Maria." He scolds as I put my wand in my pocket and grab the potions books.

"Well I'll let you get back to her now, Dragon. See you later." I say and run out of the dormitory then the common room.

"Be careful running!" He yells to me. He is a dragon but is a very laid back one. I run into the library and start to look for Blossom. Then someone bumps into me and we both fall down.

"OW! Sorry!" I say as I turn to look at none other than Buck. He was carrying a huge, very thick leather bound book. I get up first and help him up.

"It's okay, Bro. Blossom and Bliss are poring over potion books. And they sent me to get this one. Follow me." He replies as he leads me over to a table near a clear paned window where the girls are sitting. We set the books down and they look at us, Blossom gives me a glower.

"Hope you had a good rest because you can take over for Bliss now." Blossom scolds as Bliss gets up and stretches. I sit down, opposite Blossom and she puts a book in front of me.

"You're looking for anything that could tell us why the Plutoniums and Momos have evil auras, and if so, were they forced to drink a potion." Buck says.

"What about you and Bliss?" I ask.

"Professor Wong said he was going to tutor us in dueling. See ya!" Buck replies. Then he and Bliss leave. Blossom chuckles.

"They asked to be tutored." Blossom whispers and turns her head back to her book.

"Indeed they did." We hear a lovely voice say and look up to see a girl our age with dark brown hair in a bun and blue eyes wearing a denim skirt, blue ankle boots, a light green sweater, and a turquoise necklace. She's pretty cute.

"Who are you?" Blossom asks politely as I stare at the girl. I think she's a veela.

"Breeze Delano. I am a classmate of your siblings Bliss and Buck." She says as she starts to walk away, she's a quiet one.

"Wait! Are you a veela?" I ask quickly. She nods with a smile as she follows the route Bliss and Buck took.

"She's very quiet but seems nice." Blossom says. I have to concentrate when Veela are around since they attract men like bees to honey.

"That's true. Do you mind if I sit with you to read a little while?" We hear another voice and see another girl with red hair in an Egyptian ponytail with light red eyes (Not pink) holding a few books. It's Blaze Weaver, another girl from Gryffindor. She's also a seventh generation seer our age and a Veela.

"Of course not, Blaze! Sit down!" Blossom says and Blaze smiles as she sits down.

"Thank you, Blossom. I've noticed that you've been observing the Plutoniums and Momos closely lately. Why?" Blaze asks.

"They have a dark, evil aura about them. You can't see it though because, you aren't a warlock. So we're trying to figure out why they do." I say. Blaze nods and opens her book to read, after a few seconds she's detached from the world as she reads, something that happens to me when I'm reading a good novel.

**Buck POV.**

"Try Anticula. See what happens." Wong says to me and I get in my stance as I nod.

"Anticula!" I say and cast the spell. It does no harm so Bliss doesn't flinch.

"Anastus!" She says and her wand produces ducks instead. I laugh.

"Your wand a little bit jinxed, Bliss?" I say and she scowls as she reverses the spell.

"I'll show you jinx! Bumastus!" She growls as she casts her spell. Then I fell myself tied up in vines that sprang from the ground.

"Okay you win!" I say.

"Confringo!" She says and the wines explode, no harm done to me though. I rub my arms.

"Excellent job! Would you like to see a boggart?" Wong asks.

"Not without my sister and her brother. Maybe another time, in the meantime maybe we could work on keeping a good duel going?" Bliss says.

"That's a good idea!" We hear a Veela voice cheer and turn to see a girl with wavy blonde hair and silver eyes. I have to stop myself from drooling. She is a Veela anyways.

"Hello, Beauty!" Bliss says. Oh now I remember, Beauty is Bubbles' friend in HufflePuff besides Candie, Boomer and Philip. Beauty smiles and the two disappear.

"My, my, girls certainly know eachother." Wong says and we go back to the tutoring. I wonder what they're up to.

**Buttercup POV.**

"Buttercup, what are you doing!?" Bubbles asks as I cover Butch's hands with shaving cream and strawberry syrup. I snicker and turn to her.

"Just having a bit of fun. I did it to Boomer." I say. She shudders and runs out of the room. I roll my eyes and tickle Butch gently so he'll put his hands on his face to rub the sensation away, of course, he gets his face covered with the cream and syrup until he finally wakes up.

"GAH!" He yells and falls out of bed as I fall to the ground laughing my head off.

"HAHAHA!" I laugh as he gets up.

"Not funny, Butterbutt!" He says and I run out of the room, he's close on my tail as we run down the stairs to the kitchen where we run straight into Ken.

"Uh, Butch, did Buttercup prank you?" Ken asks. Butch nods and Ken gets a mischievous look.

"Heyyy, momm!" He calls and I put my hands over his mouth.

"I already know. Bubbles told me." Mom calls and I look over to my certain blue eyed sister who is helping to wipe the cream and syrup off Boomer's face with a wet rag.

"Bubbles." I whine and she shrugs innocently. I know she is supposed to tell mom but sometimes I don't want her to.

"Buttercup." Butch says. I turn to him.

"Sorry. Go get cleaned up." I say and he walks back upstairs.

**Blossom POV.**

I walk aimlessly around the castle since Brick and Buck are somewhere unknown and Bliss is with her friend Beauty. Blaze and Breeze are in the dining hall as well.

"Hello, Blossom." I hear a voice say and turn around to see two girls. One with short golden brown hair and dark brown eyes, her name is Bast Whiteman and she's a first year Gryffindor, a veela. The other has black hair pulled back in a long braid on her back and purple eyes, she's a first year Slytherin, half witch, half werewolf, and a veela, her name is Briar Throne. It's Briar who spoke.

"Hello, Briar, Bast, what brings you here?" I ask. They giggle as we hug.

"Oh we wondered what you were up to. We just saw Cathy and Maria in the dining hall, its lunch time now." Bast says.

"Yes I guess it is. Let's go then." I say as we start walking to the dining hall. When we walk in I see Cathy, a seventh year with dark skin, blue eyes, and long black hair in her usual dark purple t-shirt that says "I love to fight", brown skinny jeans, dark green boots, and a ruby necklace. Maria has short brown hair and bluish green eyes to match her pale skin and is wearing her usual; pink short sleeve shirt, pink skirt with purple spikes, and light purple boots with the outlined words "Life is Awesome". They're sisters in Gryffindor and are both Elves but Cathy is the oldest by two years, so she's in her eighth year.

"Hello, Maria, Cathy." Briar says as we sit down.

"Hey, girls!" They reply happily.

"Don't mind if I join do you?" We hear John's voice say. He's now wearing; a green shirt with skull, black shorts, and dark brownish red sports shoes. We shake our heads and he sits down beside Maria, they're dating and are such a cute couple.

"So what to talk about?" Cathy says.

"We could talk about Charms class." I say.

"Ooh I heard you're going to be doing a levitation spell soon!" Maria says and we all start talking about classes. Of course I've memorized what books I've been allowed to, so now I just need to use them. I get my wand out and point it at an empty goblet, then with a swish-flick motion..

"Wingardium Leviosa." I say and gently use my wand to guide the goblet into the air. Briar and Bast watch and giggle.

"Watch this, Blossom." Bast says and snaps her fingers, (veela don't need wands, they have their own special magic) the goblet turns into a teapot and it is set back down on the table.

"Nice, Bast!" I say and we congratulate her. Veela are nice magnets for men, but they are extraordinary.

**Hope you liked it! R&R!**

**All- SAYONARA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Magic's Saga! Remember that I own only my OC's and the story line, six new OC's I'm introducing in this story belong to chocogirl20. Peggy and Wyatt belong to me. Remember to R&R and please vote on the poll on my profile!**

**All- Happy reading!**

**The Post-Christmas tragedy. Butch POV the morning after Christmas.**

"Good morning!" Bubbles says as I walk in, she's cooking breakfast with Buttercup.

"Morning. Never though miss greenie meanie would cook." I say. Buttercup turns around to face me, the wooden spoon in hand and pointed at me.

"It's something else I'm good at, Butch. Don't go there." Buttercup says, then I notice something, she's blushing.

"Oh really? I think you like it. You're blushing, BC." I say as I sit down and Buttercup scowls. She totally is falling for me.

"Morning, everyone!" Boomer's chirpy voice says as he walks in and helps Bubbles with the pancakes.

"Morning, Boomer. Guess you like Bubbles." I say and he shoots me a glare, but he blushes which is good enough for me.

"Butch, don't make fun of your brother." Buttercup scolds as she sets the bacon and eggs on the table. Bubbles and Boomer walk over after her and set the pancakes down on the table. The Utonium parents are out at a community meeting so we're here, alone, until they get back.

"And since when do you stick up for little Boomer boy?" I ask sarcastically.

"Since he is your brother and Bubbles-." Buttercup starts but Bubbles forces her hand over her mouth to silence her. She sits down with a smirk.

"Bon Appetite!" We all say then dig into breakfast while chatting about yesterday and what the letter the others sent meant. I take the letter out of my pocket and set it out in front of me.

_Dearest Siblings, _

_We've found nothing to support our first theory of the Plutoniums and Momos being forced to drink a potion that gave them dark auras, but we have managed to gather all the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion and have started to brew it. When you return we'll be ready to find out why they have the dark auras, for now we've been monitoring them closely._

_-Blossom, Brick, Bliss, Buck._

"I don't understand their riddles of which they speak and write in!" I say. Then we hear a loud owl's call and Beret glides in from the skylight with an envelope. I grab it, of course, and open it.

_Siblings-_

_We recently found evidence of a Cavern in the dark forest that contains a Time Amulet, much like a time turner only if it's used to go back to the past, it could upset the whole Magical World's balance. There is a dark plot brewing, and we're after the Plutoniums and Momos to see if they know why. _

_-Brick- (P.S, Buck and Blossom are in the infirmary, they were attacked earlier this morning, Bliss and I are following Berserk and Rake.)_

My eyes widen at 'Buck', 'attacked', and 'infirmary'. I pass it to Buttercup who glowers.

"No doubt something's up. I'm going to slash that girl to pieces." Buttercup cup hisses as Bubbles reads it, then Boomer.

"Oh no. What'll happen to us?" Bubbles says, tears forming in her eyes. Boomer looks shocked.

"We have to get to Hogwarts quickly, Brick and Bliss could be next." I say as Misses Utonium and the Professor walk in.

"Hello, everyone!" They say.

"Mom, we have to get back to Hogwarts." Buttercup says in an urgent tone.

"Why, dear?" Misses Utonium asks in a worried voice.

"Blossom and Buck are in the infirmary for being attacked. Someone's after them." Boomer says and I give him a look, he said it when I was supposed to.

"Oh my! We'll contact the Headmaster and tell him to get you over there." The parents say and leave the room quickly. Buttercup's eyes are a lighter neon green, showing her want for revenge. I know my eyes are a lighter shade of green, nobody messes with the youngest Jojo, and gets away with it.

**Rage POV.**

I sneak a peek at Blossom and Buck who are in their separate beds, covered in white blankets. If we hadn't done it by surprise we wouldn't have succeeded, we've seen them in dueling club, they're quick and strong so we needed a different tactic. Berserk took Blossom out with a lightning ball and Rake took Buck out with a good choke. Brick and Bliss are next so I slip into the shadows and meet up with the others.

"What took you so long, Rage." Berserk scolds in a whisper, her wild red hair ribbons slightly twitch. She's the leader in a fair bet so she bewitched her ribbons.

"Just looking at the first two victims. What's the plan?" I whisper back.

"We need to be more careful, Brick and Bliss are onto us, no doubt they're troublesome siblings know that Ginge and Bucky were attacked. But Brick has started making rounds on the bottom levels of the castle with Wyatt, one of the Harper twins, to check for trouble. Bliss and Peggy, the other Harper twin, have been making rounds around the other levels." Rake says. I growl, the Harper twins are demi-gods or something like that, they got their powers from Zeus and they have tempers.

"Great. Just, great." Blend groans.

"You guys, Shh! We just need to get them in their sleep." Berserk says.

"Get who in their sleep?" We hear Brick's voice say. He and a boy his age with cinnamon brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white polo with a yellow thunder bolt, black pants, and sneakers, that would be Wyatt.

"Oh just a prank." I say. Brick and I lock eyes, both of us are glaring.

"I don't believe you." Wyatt says as lightning starts to crackle from his hands. I give Berserk a look and she nods very slightly.

"Then you're trusting your gut. Sectusempra!" I say and cast the advanced spell.

"GAH!" Brick and Wyatt yell in pain as they are thrown backwards, there are slash marks on their stomachs and blood is seeping out. I smirk before Rake and I jump to knock them out. They try to block us but they're on the ground, out cold in seconds.

"Good job, Rage, Rake. Leave them here until someone finds them, they won't die, yet." Berserk says and we slip into the shadows. We've got a duty to Windello and we are her loyal servants, but we can't let anyone get in the way. When we come to the library doors where Bliss and Peggy(Who looks like Wyatt and is wearing the same outfit) are talking to the librarian. I know it'll take a little more than what we did to Brick and Wyatt to take them down, it's a true fact, when men fail, the women step up and finish the job.

"Thank you! We'll see you later!" Peggy says as they walk out of the library. Blend twitches a bit as she sees Bliss and Berserk signals for Rake and I to stay hidden as they creep up behind them.

"Hey, do you feel like we're being followed?" Bliss says. Peggy nods and they slowly turn around as Berserk and Blend appear.

"Hello." Berserk says with venom.

"What are you up to, punks?!" Bliss and Peggy say as they get their wands.

"Oh nothing. Sectusempra!" Berserk casts the spell.

"Protego!" Bliss and Peggy deflect it. Too bad, they're in for a big one now.

"Good job. Try this then, you puff! Crucio!" Blend says and the two girls fall to the ground in pure agony, twitching, and spasms. They cry out in pain as well.

"I-I knew it!" Bliss croaks. Blend and Berserk evilly grin and choke them so they're out cold then we slip away to the Slytherin Common room to chat.

**Blossom POV.**

"Miss Utonium? Miss Utonium?" I hear a faint voice say urgently. I gently open my eyes a millimeter to see the nurse.

"Yes?" I ask groggily.

"You were attacked. Can you remember anything?" The nurse says and I open my eyes all the way. I'm in the infirmary alright, I remember a flash of red hair ribbons and a black clad figure like, Rake and Berserk! They attacked us!

"Yes. I can. What about my sister!?" I ask. Just as she's about to reply, the headmaster and all the heads of house come running in with a boy on a stretcher to put him on a bed beside Buck. Then another group carries a second boy in and sets him down beside the first. I look closer, it's Brick and Wyatt!

"Oh my!" The nurse says and stands up. My hands go to my mouth as tears form. No, this can't be happening.

"BRICK! WYATT!" I exclaim.

"Coming through!" I hear a graver voice say and two more groups carry two girls in and set them beside my bed. I look at them and my heart plummets. Bliss and Peggy too, no.

"Bliss! Peggy!" I say and notice that they are deathly pale, bloody, and have slash marks on their body. Brick and Wyatt do as well, but not as serious. Then Phil, a ninth year with his two brothers who are all in Gryffindor and May, also a ninth year in Gryffindor with her two sisters run in. May and Phil run over to me first.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, he has short black hair, golden eyes, and a nice tan. He is wearing a brown t-shirt that says "May is my whole world", green shorts, and yellowish green boots. He's really sweet and nice.

"What happened?" May asks, she has short pink hair, blue eyes, and a nice tan as well. She is wearing a light blue t-shirt that says "Dreams are a good thing to have", greenish yellow skirt, and pink sport shoes. She and Phil are dating. I look at them.

"I'm fine. But I was attacked by Berserk." I say.

"Oh you poor thing." Lulu says, she has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and is pale. She is wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, black skirt, and purple flats. She dates Mike.

"We'll watch them for you." Mike says. He has spiked black hair, brown eyes, and is dark-skinned. He is wearing a red shirt that says "He's going to get you in your dreams", brown shorts, and red sport shoes.

"They're definite trouble-makers." Lucy says, she has spiked greenish red hair, purple eyes and is pale. She is wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt, black pants, and green boots. She dates Frank.

"You can say that again, Lucy." Frank says, he has spiked blue hair, brown eyes, and is pale. He is wearing a red shirt with a bloody skull, dark brown pants, and dark red sports shoes.

"Wha? What happened? Brick! Bliss! Blossom?" I hear Buck say. He's sitting up, looking at his brother, me, Bliss, and the twins.

"We were attacked by the Plutoniums and Momos." I say and he growls. I can tell he's got something for Bliss other than friendship like Brick has something for me. Then Bast runs over to me and grabs my hand.

"Blossomyouareindeeptroubleyo ursiblingsandtheotherjojoboy sarecomingbackearlytheyjusth eardandtheycouldbenextsothep lutoniumsandmomosareafteryou afterall!" She says breathlessly. I at least know what she said.

"Oh no." Buck and I say.

"What happened?" Brick and Wyatt's voice ring out in the room. 3

"Brick! Wyatt!" Buck and I say happily.

"Yeah it's us. What happened- Uh oh. They did the same thing to Bliss and Peggy didn't they." Brick says. Wyatt nods.

"So they did the cruciatus curse and a choke hold to you did they!" We hear Bliss's voice return. I look at her.

"C-Cruciatus? Curse?" The rest of us say, then Peggy sits up slowly with a groan.

"Peggy! Is it true they used to Cruciatus curse?" Wyatt says with worry. Peggy nods with Bliss and I cover my face with my hands.

"They're definitely after us then. We can't let the others get here, they'll be next if we don't tell them." Brick says, his normally bright blood red eyes turn a spooky darker shade.

"BLOSSOM! BUCK!" We hear our siblings voices and I'm soon surrounded by Bubbles and Buttercup, Buck is smothered by Butch and Boomer.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent that letter too soon." Bliss says and Brick nods. Then the others notice.

"EEEK! What happened!?" Bubbles says while taking one of Bliss's hands and sitting down beside her.

"I got attacked, mainly by Berserk. They ambushed us." I say.

"Rake was my main attacker." Buck says and Boomer sits down on the side of his bed.

"Wyatt and I were making rounds near the Slytherin Common room when we heard the Plutoniums and Momos talking about something. When they noticed us, Rage attacked us first, then both he and Rake knocked us out." Brick says.

"Peggy and I were walking out of the library and down the hall when I got the sensation that we were being watched. When we turned around, Berserk and Blend were behind us. They attacked, Blend mainly attacked me and Berserk attacked Peggy. They took us out with the cruciatus curse, one of the unforgivable curses." Bliss says. I notice Buck looking at her with a hurt look in his eyes like he feels guilty.

"I think we'd better leave you to talk in private." Phil says and everyone else, including Bast and the nurse, leave.

"When I get my hands on them!" Butch and Buttercup growl. Then it hits me, we can't always call them just 'Plutoniums and Momos.'

"Hey, guys, maybe we should give them a nickname. The Plutoniums should be the Powerpunk girls since they have powers and they're punks. The Momos should be the RowdyRude boys since they're rowdy and they are usually rude." I say and Brick snaps his finger.

"That's just it, Bloss! It'll be easier to just call them the punks and rudes though. But what about the rest of us?" Brick says.

"Berserk called me a puff. My sisters and I could be the PowerPuff Girls." Bliss says and I give her a thumbs up.

"You boys could be the RowdyRuff Boys. It makes since." Buttercup says and the boys smile.

"So we'd be the puffs and you'd be the ruffs." Bubbles says thoughtfully, a smile creeps onto her face. Now that that's taken care of, I need to think about the Polyjuice potion.

"Guys, what about the potion?" I say.

"Just give us the directions and we'll finish it." Bubbles replies. I smile and take a piece of paper out of my pocket then hand it to her.

"There. It won't be too long before we can find out why this is happening." I say. Brick nods and our eyes lock for the first time. I catch him blushing and blush myself. I think we've got a long year ahead of us.

**And, CUT! Hope you liked it! I really would like suggestions. But I'm all out of room for OC's for the time being. Please read and review and vote on my poll that's on my profile!**

**Boomer- This was a long chapter.**

**Bubbles- Yes it was.**

**Greens- Whatever.**

**All- SAYONARA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! In this chapter, we'll find out what the punks and rudes are up to(From the ruff POV). Please R&R and vote on the poll.**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**The dark truth. Brick POV, three months later.**

I slowly get out of bed and get dressed, I'm still healing from the slash marks so it hurts if I bend forward or vice versa. But the Polyjuice potion is ready and everyone is meeting in the abandoned girls' laboratory. I look out the window, it's night so I'm dressed in the Slytherin uniform since I'm supposed to be Rage.

"Hey, you ready?" I hear Blossom's voice whisper from outside the door. I walk out and blush, nobody has ever seen me without my hat except my immediate family. I see Blossom's slight blush and smirk.

"Yes. Come on, Blossom." I whisper and we start towards the laboratory where Butch, BC, Boomer, and Bubbles are waiting.

"Right on time. We can't say the same for Bliss and Buck though. They're late." Butch says. He got the Slytherin uniform for me from under Rage's notice and is wearing his usual uniform since he and Raze are the same size.

"Well considering Bliss got the cruciatus curse and a second Sectusempra spell she probably needs help from Buck." Bubbles says.

"We're here. Sorry we took so long." We hear Buck's voice say and turn to see him and Bliss in the doorway. Bliss and I actually got attacked again so we both are pretty slow for the time being.

"It's okay. Now, since everyone's here. Let's begin." Blossom says and gets out two drinking goblets from her bag. The potion is bubbling and I'm not looking forward to drinking it, but if we'll find out what's going on, I'll deal with it.

"Okay. I'll get the potion. Do we have the hairs from Raze and Rage?" Buttercup says. Butch holds up a few strands of Rage's hair and a few of Raze's hairs. After Buttercup ladles some potion into the goblets, I put Rage's hairs into mine and Butch does the same with Raze's.

"Okay. Remember. It won't taste very good so be prepared." Blossom warns and I start to drink mine. It is very bad-tasting but I drink what I can bear before dropping the glass and running to one of the stalls. I hear Butch drop his and he's probably doing the same thing.

**Boomer POV.**

I shudder at my older brothers running into the stalls. Of course I knew that it would happen but it's weird.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask. Then Rage and Raze walk out of the stalls, looking at themselves. Bubbles hides behind me.

"EEK! It's them!" She says.

"Bubbles, it's actually Brick and Butch. Don't worry." Buttercup scolds.

"How do you feel?" Blossom asks.

"Like I'm Rage." Brick's voice comes out of Rage's mouth.

"Wait. We still sound like ourselves!" Butch's voice comes out of Raze's mouth. We sweatdrop and Blossom face palms.

"Then sound like them. It can't be that hard." Bliss says. Rage sighs.

"Fine. This better?" Rage says, that is better.

"Yes. Butch or Raze?" Buttercup says.

"How's this?" Raze says. Good, we're all set. I look over at Bubbles who has a scared expression plastered on her face. She still looks cute though.

"Great. Now, you'll record the conversation with these. We already took Rage and Raze out, they won't be up for a while. Act like the people you look like and ask questions, but don't get them suspicious. The rest of us will be here. You two, got it?" Blossom says and hands two ear pieces to Rage and Raze. The rest of us nod, I don't really like being told what to do by Blossom since we aren't really on the same team, yet. But we deal with it.

"Okay. We got it. We better go." Rage says and grabs Raze by the hand. Then they disappear. I hope this goes well.

**Butch POV.**

We walk over to the punks and rudes and get tackled, me by Brute and Rage(Brick) by Berserk.

"Where have you been? You could've been tortured!" Brute says. I give her Raze's silly look and she lets me go.

"Like we'd let that happen to us." Rage says with a smirk.

"Well at least you're okay. Now, as we all know, we have to use the Utoniums and Jojos to get the map to the Ivory Caverns. After we get that map, we dispose of them and contact the Dark Lady. Windello will be very pleased with us." Berserk says.

"But they're already suspicious, how are we supposed to use them now?" I say. Brute face palms.

"We'll kidnap them and force them to use their special powers. They have elemental powers like we do. Brick has fire, Blossom has blood, Butch has earth, Buttercup has metal, Boomer has water, Bubbles has bubbles, and the other two share lunar and weather power. But they all have electricity so we have to be careful with that." Brute says as lightning crackles in her hand.

"Then when and how do we do it. Berserk?" Rage says. Berserk stops running her fingers through her hair and looks at us.

"Good question, Rage. We'll kidnap them tomorrow night after dinner." Berserk replies. I sneak a glance at Rage who momentarily stiffens but keeps his composure.

"Where? And how?" I say.

"We'll kidnap our counterparts. And we'll do it when they're headed back to their dorms. We'll use the special gas Windello made for us then take them to the special room to start the process. She told us when they combined their elements with ours willingly then the wisp would lead us to the map." Brat says.

"Correct. So we need to gather the gas and be ready. I'll get Blossom, Rage will get Brick, Brute gets Buttercup, Raze gets Butch, and so on. You all got it?" Berserk says. Windello is a Dark witch, I guess? But there haven't been any dark witches, wizards, or warlocks for centuries.

"Good. Let's get to bed." Blend says and everyone except me and Rage start to walk to the Slytherin Common room and dormitories.

"We'll catch up with you later. I have to go to the bathroom and Raze wanted a snack earlier." Rage says, Berserk and Brute nod. Rage gives me a look and we hurry off to where everyone else is.

"See you made it back alive. The Polyjuice is starting to wear off, and so is the drought." Buttercup says. I see Raze and Rage, stirring in their sleep.

"So what happened?" Boomer asks.

"They're working for a Dark witch named Windello. They're gonna kidnap us tomorrow night with gas to find this map to lead them to this Ivory Caverns, I don't know why but I get the sensation that it's so she can gain more power." Brick says. Blossom drops her book.

"Ivory Caverns eh? I read that there is an ancient manuscript from before Salazar Slytherin, actually it was given to him and he hid it there. It has the recipe to become immortal and a key to an ancient time amulet." Blossom says. I face palm with the others. We've got to stop them. School ends in less than two days then it's summer break and it might not be fun if the world goes haywire (The magic world).

"Oh great. Now what to do." Buttercup says.

"We let them kidnap us, get the map, follow them to Ivory caverns, and do what we can to get rid of Windello." Brick says.

"Sounds good." The rest of us say. Then we head off to bed, Buttercup and I carrying Rage and Raze back to the Slytherin common room.

**CUT! This story is going to be short (Sorries) but I'll try and stretch it out in chapters. Please remember to read and review.**

**Buck- Don't forget to vote on the poll! It really is appreciated.**

**Bubbles- See you next **


	9. Chapter 9

**Konichiwa! Welcome back to Magic's Saga! If you like my stories then check out the WriteRead Girls, I'm part of them. So are crown172, Cosmic Butterfly 1, and DreamerImagination.**

**Bubbles and Boomer- Read and Review!**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**The wanted abduction. Bliss POV the next night.**

"See you back at the common room, Jinx!" I say and we wave as she goes with Flamer back to the RavenClaw tower. Flamer sends me a glance, he's been suspicious lately. But I smile and walk back over to Buck who is leaning cockily against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You ready, Bliss?" Buck whispers. I nod and we start walking.

"So are you ready to go back to London?" I say, we're supposed to make small talk in the plan. His eyes change a light aqua green and a sad look passes over his face.

"Yeah. Sure." He says.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go home." I say. He half-chuckles.

"I do. But my brothers and I's parents have monitored us because of our power. So we don't really have any friends so I don't know what to do. I'll miss all the good times here." He replies sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say. I do feel bad for him, I understand why his parents monitor him. I have many friends in Godric's Hollow, most of them are here at Hogwarts as well.

"Don't be. I'm used to sitting in my room either listening or playing music while playing with Mars (His rabbit)." Buck replies. I feel slight anger build up inside me and I stop him from walking by putting my arm in front of him.

"Then we will keep in touch. I'm sure my sisters and I could go to London for a vacation." I say. He smiles.

"That would be great. Thank you." He says and we keep on walking until we hear soft footsteps and turn around to see Blend and Rake, each holding a large metal cylinder. Then everything goes black.

**An hour later, Boomer POV.**

I wake up. I remember seeing Brat and Rave then getting knocked out. I'm chained to a column beside my brothers, opposite of us the girls are chained to another column. We're all awake now.

"Where are we?" I ask gently.

"The Room of Requirement." Brick says, his red eyes seem to have small flames in them. I shudder.

"So you've heard of this place. Good for you." We hear Berserk's blood-chilling voice say. She, her sisters, and the Rudes walk out into view.

"What do you want with us?" Bubbles says. I can see her shaking as Brat walks over.

"Just to use your powers so we can find the Ivory caverns." Brat says as she gently tugs on Bubbles' pigtail, Bubbles shrieks.

"Leave her alone, PUNK!" I nearly shout. But Rave comes over with his brothers and he punches me.

"What's the matter, blue boy, got feelings for little blue girl?" Rave taunts. His brothers and the punks laugh. Bubbles gives me a is-this-a-trick-to-get-us-out-of-here-or-is-it-true look.

"It's none of your business! Now why do you want to use us!" Buck orders. His eyes are a bright owl yellow.

"So we can get the map to Ivory Caverns so Windello can become immortal. She will be exceedingly pleased with us." Rage says.

"And we've been watching you a lot. So we know how." Blend says.

"And how will you?" Blossom growls. Berserk smirks.

"By doing this." Berserk says, then she grabs Blossom by the neck and throws her to the ground. Her sisters do the same to the girls.

"GIRLS!" My brothers and I yell and try to break free. I see Bubbles getting hurt by Brat which makes my blood boil. Brat and Rave are so going to get it!

**Blossom POV.**

I rub my neck while sitting up slowly.

"Ow." I groan and look over at the others; Buttercup is pummeling Raze who apparently threw Butch across the room, Bubbles and Boomer are on the ground next to eachother with Brat and Rave standing over them, Brick is fighting hand to hand with Rage and Berserk, Bliss kneeling over Buck, and Rake and Blend are out cold.

"Oh look, Blossom!" Rage taunts and punches Brick square in the face; he falls on the ground with blood spewing out of his nose and mouth. I gasp and run over.

"BRICK! How dare you!" I say and give Rage a sharp uppercut. He staggers slightly but smirks. As he starts to draw his arm back to punch me he freezes.

"W-What!" He says. Both him and Berserk are frozen in place, then I realize that I'm the one doing it. My element is blood.

"You can't move." I say. Berserk cackles. Then I see a glowing bubble, shard of metal, and a moonbeam in the room.

"We planned this. Now let's draw out the boys' elements." Berserk says and she moves her arm. How did she?

"AAH!" Bubbles screams as Brat slices her arm with a dagger. Boomer's gentle cobalt eyes turn to a stern sea shade, a watery snake forms from the air and attacks Brat.

"Leave Bubbles alone!" Boomer yells and attacks Brat and Rave. I feel a blade on my hands and I'm pushed to the ground by Berserk.

"OW! Berserk, get off!" I say. Brick sits up, then bright flames erupt from his hands as he stands up.

"Leave her alone!" He hisses then charges at Berserk then Rage. Then the ground quakes from Butch. He's angry, Brute and Buttercup are both bloody and fighting, still, but he attacks Raze and Brute.

"You're so gonna get it!" We hear Buck yell then there's a loud thunder clap. Buck has lightning balls in his hands before he attacks Blend and Rake. Then there's a bright flash of light and an old scroll appears. Berserk drops me and rushes over to it.

"HAHA! The plan worked, Rage! We can finally find the Caverns!" Berserk says triumphantly and opens it.

"Then we can dispose of these pests now?" Brat says. Berserk nods and walks back over to me. My eyes widen as she knocks me out.

**CUT! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will also be the last, but there will be a short sequel after this.**

**Buck- Read and Review!**

**Brick- Vote on Bliss' poll on her profile. It will be greatly appreciated.**

**All- SAYONARA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! The final chapter of Magic's Saga. Please Read and Review and also PLEASE vote on my poll.**

**All- HAPPY READING!**

**Final fight. Butch POV.**

I wake up in the forest. I'm on a tree limb and covered with twigs and dirt and did I mention dry blood?

"Butch?" I hear Buttercup's voice say. I see Buttercup on the ground and get down next to hear.

"Buttercup! You okay?" I ask while taking off my green jacket and wrapping it around her. She's shivering but she gives me her signature glare before she smiling gently.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?" She says.

"We're over here. We have to get moving." We hear Brick's voice say and look over to another tree where he and Blossom are sitting close together.

"That's right, what Brick said." We hear Buck say and see him and Bliss on a tree branch.

"So we better get going." We hear Boomer's voice say, he and Bubbles are on another tree branch.

"Yeah. They just left us here so we just need to follow them." Bubbles says and we start walking.

"So what do we do when we find them? And what if 'Windello' is there too?" I say with the quote marks.

"Well we try and hide as long as possible. We have to take it easy because we all are injured to some degree. We fight, ONLY if we have to." Blossom says. She's right with the injury part but I'll fight both Brute AND Raze to make them pay for hurting Buttercup.

"Wait. Aren't we in the Dark, forbidden forest?" Bubbles says. The rest of us nod.

"Yes." Boomer says and I see him hold her hand.

"I saw that, Boom." I say and he glares. Bubbles blushes.

"So I guess you two like eachother. Just as obvious as Butch and Buttercup." Brick says and I glare at him. It's true, I guess, but how did he know!

"Hey who said I liked Butch!?" Buttercup says.

"You did. Remember?" Bubbles says and Buttercup blushes.

"No I didn't." Buttercup replies and glares.

"You did to me." Bubbles says.

"Stop it you two." Bliss scolds and they quiet down. We all remain silent until we see a bright light about 200 yards in front of us.

"Hurry. Come on!" Brick whisper yells and we run to it. Blossom gasps slightly.

"Ivory Caverns. We're here so the punks and rudes must be here as well." Blossom says and we sneak in. There's a conversation going on so we hide behind a formation to hear.

"I am pleased. Good work." We hear a woman say, must be Windello.

"Thank you, Windello. We're your loyal servants." We hear the punks' and rudes' voices say in reply.

"Now to find that stone!" Windello orders. I look at Buttercup whose eyes are a brighter neon green to show her determination. Then we hear fading footsteps and know that they left.

"We've got to find the immortality stone before they do. It could disrupt the balance of good and evil if Windello uses it." Brick says. The rest of us nod.

"Then we'll split into pairs. Since Boomer and Bubbles like eachother they'll be one pair, Butch and Buttercup, Bliss and Buck, and Brick and I. Got it?" Blossom says. We nod and go off in different directions, careful not to touch anything.

** Brick POV.**

Blossom and I search the north side. I have a feeling we're walking into something. Apparently she does to because she tightens her grip on my hand.

"You okay?" I ask gently. She smiles.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Brick." She whispers.

"You won't be fine for long!" We hear three voices say and turn around to see Berserk, Rage, and a woman with blonde hair and orange eyes wearing a purple robe.

"So we finally find Windello with Rage and Berserk." I say.

"Correct. I thought you disposed of them!" Windello screeches at us then Rage and Berserk.

"We did too, my lady!" They reply and bow nervously to her.

"Don't you get it! If they're here, they're siblings are here too!" Windello growls and they're out cold. I step in front of Blossom protectively.

"You'll fight us all at once then, Windy!" I hiss and she gives me a crazy grin. She's pretty short, just an inch over me.

"Then I'll get your pathetic siblings in here, along with they're opposites, shall we?" Windello says psycho-pathetically and waves her staff around. In a puff of black smoke, everyone else appears in the room. Bubbles and Boomer are covered in scrapes and cuts, probably from tripping and falling. Buck and Bliss are blushing a dark red cherry color, and Butch and Buttercup are both blushing and are covered in scrapes. They're opposites are on the ground, out cold.

"W-Windello!" Bubbles and Boomer shudder. Of course, they'd do that. The rest of us sweatdrop.

"HAHAHA! Yes. I am Windello, the Dark lady. And since my apprentice' have proved incapable of disposing you. I shall do it, myself." Windello replies with a hasty smirk.

"We're warlocks! We'll easily beat you!" Butch says and we all draw our wands from our pockets. I hope that dueling club will help. Windello smirks.

"You thought I didn't know? I've been tracking you for years, I know your genealogy(Family History), status, and your weaknesses. I will win." Windello taunts. Bliss does a major face palm with Blossom when Buttercup smacks Butch out of the blue.

"What was that for?!" Butch yelps. Buttercup gives us a confused look.

"I didn't do it!" Buttercup says.

"Windello, you did it! Prepare to lose!" Buck says and we get into our stances. Windello lifts her staff.

"Arpio!" Windello casts the spell, a harpoon launches at us.

"Protego!" We all reverse the spell. I'm glad I studied the spell so much. I just hope Windello doesn't use that killing curse.

"You're gonna get it now, punks- Windello starts.

"Bumastus!" Bubbles says and vines bind themselves around Windello.

"Good job, Bubbles!" Blossom and Boomer say. Windello scowls.

"GRR! Crucio!" Windello growls and directs the curse at Blossom. I jump in front and I get a searing, burning feeling in my chest. I fall to the ground shortly afterward.

"Brick! Sectusempra!" Blossom shrieks. I get up, it wasn't that bad since it was intended for Blossom, but I can't move as much.

"Take it easy, bro, we all have to handle her." Butch says before he and Buttercup attack Windello. I get beside Blossom and take my aim at Windello.

"Everte Statum!" I cast the spell and Windello is thrown into the wall. She gets up, bad idea.

"Fervensus!" Windello says and Bubbles screams in pain, she's sweating horribly when she falls to the rather cold earth.

"Bubbles! My turn! Fulgus!" Bliss says and Windello gets hit by lightning. She screams, but only a little.

"Gelesco!" Buck says. Now Windello is stuck to the ground magically.

**Buck POV.**

I look over at the others quickly; Boomer is focused on his 'bubsy' who's still on the ground, Brick and Blossom are casting their round of spells, Butch and Buttercup are going around behind Windello, and Bliss is dragging me to Windello's right side, but out of view.

"We have to get rid of all of them. But how?" Bliss whispers.

"I've got it! BRICK!" I say and he looks over at me with his what-now-I'm-busy look.

"What?!" He shouts back.

"Halt her heart! Then we can call for help!" I say and he nods. Windello fires her last spell though.

"Aqua Erecto!" Windello says. Then we all get closer.

"Animum Quiesce!" We all say and she falls to the ground, then we run over to check her pulse.

"That should hold her." Buttercup says.

"But not us!" We hear the punks shout. They're awake.

"Great." Is the only word that is uttered by Butch.

"Bubbles, Boomer, you two get out of here with Buck and Bliss to get help." Brick whispers.

"After we take care of your opposites." Blossom adds as we get up.

"Relashio!" We say and Blend, Brat, Rake, and Rave fall to the ground; covered in flames. I grab Bliss' hand and we run out of the cavern behind Bubbles and Boomer. Brick and the others send us reassuring glances before they start dueling.

**Buttercup POV.**

"Avada Kedavra!" Brute says. My eyes widen.

"STUPEFY!" I shout and the spells meet. There is a loud explosion and we're both thrown back. I rub my head gingerly before sitting up.

"BC! You okay, butters!?" Butch asks as he helps me up and throws Raze into the wall beside Brute.

"I'm fine. But I nearly was killed." I say angrily. His normally dark green eyes glow and he gets his wand back out.

"Brute is gonna get it now." Butch growls. He does like me. I stop him.

"Butch?" I say. He doesn't respond.

"Werterbo Ventrectus!" Butch says and I wince when Brute and Raze are out cold. He scrambled their organs.

"We could use some help!" Blossom yelps as she blocks one of Berserk's hexes. Brick fires one back at Berserk.

"Oh fine!" I say and run over.

"Worphus!" Butch and I say, Rage and Berserk's hands fly to their throats before they fall to the ground from suffocation.

"Good job." Brick says with exhaustion evident in his voice. Then we notice how battered, bruised, and bloody we all are and pass out after hearing rushed, muffled voices.

**A day later, Blossom POV.**

I hear faint voices and open my eyes to see Bubbles standing over me with a relieved expression.

"Blossom! You're awake!" she squeals and hugs me. I hug back.

"Where are the others? What happened? I only remember voices before passing out." I say and sit up, a sharp pain slices through my chest and I wince.

"Bliss is with BC, Buck is with Butch, and Boomer is with Brick. We found you in the cavern after you passed out. Windello, the punks, and the rudes are in Azkaban for good. And you can attend the end of the year feast with us." Bubbles says and I look over at Brick's bed where he and Boomer are talking.

"See you're up, Bloss. Have a good rest?" Brick says and I nod with a blush. He blushes too.

"Oh come on, please no." Buttercup's voice groans.

"Hey I thought you liked me doing that to you, Butterbabe." Butch's voice teases, Buttercup blushes while the rest of us 'awe'.

"Stop it before I have to smack you again." Buttercup replies and Butch laughs.

"Okay stop it, both of you." Bliss scolds and I notice Buck watching her affectionately out of the corner of his eye. I guess we all like our counterparts.

"Fine." Butch and Buttercup say.

"I'm glad the whole thing is over." Boomer says. I look outside and see that it's late afternoon-early evening, nearly time for the feast.

"Uh, are we allowed to get dressed?" I say. Bliss face palms.

"Yes." Bliss says and we go to get ready for the feast.

**Thirty minutes later in the dining hall.**

I sit down beside Brick at the Gryffindor table, everyone knows what happened so they've been congratulating us and such.

"Welcome to the final feast of the year, I am pleased to say that the tests and exams have gone, splendidly. As you all know, because of recent events, there a few final points to be dished out to the Utoniums and the Jojos. To each I award seventy points for bravery, use of intellect, and wits for finding Windello and confronting her and her followers a day ago. So I am proud to announce that all houses are tied for points." Headmaster Browning says and the banners change to one of the house banners, two showing Gryffindor, two showing HufflePuff, two showing RavenClaw, and the last showing Slytherin. There is a huge cheer and the feast is very extravagant. Brick and I hold hands under the table sweetly while people congratulate us. I feel happy and relieved that the year is over, and now that I know Brick likes me, I guess that makes me ecstatic.

**The next morning at Hogsmeade train station. Boomer POV.**

I load Bubbles and I's stuff into the luggage coach. The others are waiting for us by the coach we had designated to us.

"We all ready now?" Blossom asks. The rest of us nod, then we get on the coach and sit down in our cabin. Bubbles lays her head on my shoulder and I get my notebook out to draw a little.

"So it's summer break." Buttercup says. She and Butch are having a thumb war.

"Yes. We'll have to keep in touch." Blossom says.

"Yeah. But we could always visit too." Brick says. He and Blossom start talking excitedly. Bliss and Buck are dead asleep, their heads are touching sweetly. When we finally arrive at Kings Cross our parents and Ken meet us outside the train with hugs and congratulations.

"Did you enjoy your year? Besides Windello?" Mom asks.

"Yes, mom." My brothers and I say. I keep looking at Bubbles who's getting smothered by her parents. She gives me a sweet glance.

"Well. We'd best get home, you're probably tired from your trip." Dad says and we start to leave. But my brothers and I look at the girls who look back at us before we separate. We'll keep in touch, always.

**_The End…_**

**R&R! Vote on the poll as well, please. **

**All- SAYONARA!**


End file.
